


All I Want

by MarchOfTheFalseHeteros



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Handcuffs, I live for Dom!Whizzer and Sub!Marvin, Kinda?, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Somewhat rough sex?, my boys are KINKY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchOfTheFalseHeteros/pseuds/MarchOfTheFalseHeteros
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer get into some roleplay on Tu B’av, often referred to as “Jewish Valentine’s Day.”





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> No joke, my Jewish best friend told me all about Tu B’av, and my first thought was “I need to do a Falsettos fic about this.” (How sad is that?)
> 
> I didn’t initially intend for it to be THIS graphic, but I know how you guys like that ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Marvin shut the door behind him and groaned with exhaustion, loosening his tie and pulling his sweat-soaked dress shirt away from where it clung to his skin.

“Hey!” Whizzer’s voice called from their room.

“Hey, honey,” Marvin replied, his voice still weak with exhaustion.

“Come in here quick! It’s urgent!” Whizzer called excitedly.

What on earth was so important? 

He entered the doorway to their bedroom and was speechless for a good long while, only letting out a slight nervous chuckle. Whizzer was clad in a skimpy police uniform, cut almost to his navel, complete with a cap, sunglasses, and even a handlebar mustache to rival the cop from The Village People. To make the matter even more insane, he held a pair of handcuffs in his hand.

“Uh...hi...” said Marvin hesitantly.

“Hey,” said Whizzer, lowering the sunglasses and winking. 

“So...what’s all this?”

“Don’t you know what day it is?” asked Whizzer, standing slowly.

“Uh...apparently not,” said Marvin, letting out another nervous chuckle. 

“Tu B’av? Jewish Valentine’s Day? Did your parents teach you nothing?” 

“No, my parents did not teach me about the obscure Jewish holiday where your boyfriend dresses like a porn star,” said Marvin, giggling.

“Well...” Whizzer began, trailing his fingers along Marvin’s ab muscles, causing him to flinch and chuckle slightly. “Looks like I’m gonna have to teach you everything.” With this, he leaned in close to Marvin’s face as if to kiss him. Marvin caught a whiff of Whizzer’s cologne- Bijan, with notes of vanilla and brown sugar (his favorite; it made him feel like he was making love to an apple pie), and went weak at the knees. 

“Evening, sir,” Whizzer said suddenly, pulling away sharply and putting on an exaggerated gruff cop voice.  
After taking a moment to float down from heaven, Marvin joined in.  
“Evening, occifer,” he slurred exaggeratedly.  
“Do you have any idea how fast you were going?” Officer Whizzer barked.  
“I dunno, why don’t you ask my friend Mr. Lincoln ?” Marvin slurred, miming pulling a bill out of his pocket.  
“Sir, I’m gonna have to ask you to step out of the vehicle.”  
“Make me,” the false drunkard said, not acting anymore, and looking Whizzer square in the eye.  
Whizzer took him by the shoulders and gently (too gently, Marvin thought) wrestled him to the ground, until he lay on his stomach, and clicked the handcuffs in place.  
“You’ll never take me alive, copper!” yelled Marvin, nervously chuckling again at the prospect of being restrained.  
Whizzer mimed taking out a walkie talkie and muttered: “Request for backup- we have a drunk driver on Washington and 150th.” A pause. He looked at Marvin wiggling exaggeratedly and bit his lip in arousal. “I think I may have to search him.”

Marvin bit his own lip. “Uh oh,” he hissed, equal parts horny and frightened. 

Whizzer pulled his lover’s pants and boxers down just enough to expose that perfect, plump bottom and caress it gently, earning enthusiastic groans.

Marvin lay there enjoying the massage, and riding the thrill of being restrained, when all of a sudden he felt a finger prodding his entrance. A deep, guttural groan escaped from his throat.

“Should I?” Officer Whizzer teased.

“For the love of God, please,” begged Marvin in a submissive, borderline obscene tone that felt absolutely foreign, yet undeniably thrilling. 

Whizzer obeyed. Marvin cried out loudly, his wrists straining against the handcuffs. Whizzer slipped his finger out of him, and kissed his neck gently.  
“ _Tu B’av sameach, mayn boychik_ ,” Whizzer growled into Marvin’s ear, tickling the hairs on the back of his neck, causing him to shiver.

“Oh, we’re using Yiddish now, are we?” moaned Marvin in that same smarmy, almost intentionally bratty tone. The hard smack his buttocks received immediately afterwards, and his enthusiastic reaction to it, proved to Whizzer that neither one of them was in the mood for gentle lovemaking tonight.


End file.
